


Peter Parker And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by soberstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter passes out at one point, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no beta we die like men, peter is sick, stevetony if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberstars/pseuds/soberstars
Summary: Peter did not plan on passing out in Spanish class.





	Peter Parker And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some IronDad and Spideyson fluff okay? Hope you enjoy!!

As Peter Parker fluttered his eyes open on a cold Tuesday morning, he immediately knew something was off. It took him a few seconds to pinpoint what exactly, but when he did, he knew he was in trouble. Oh no. His breaths came out as long sighs and the cold air made him shiver, even under his warm covers. His head was aching and he felt nauseous. He has caught a cold. 

There are approximately a million reasons why this revelation is terrible. First, there is the big Spanish presentation he’s been preparing for weeks. Then, there was the thing with MJ. He promised her he’d let her hang out on a rooftop while he patrols, and they agreed on grabbing a bite after he’s done. And, on top of that, this afternoon he was supposed to show Ned around in his new room at the Avengers Tower. He just can’t miss today. 

Using all of his willpower, he stood up from his bed, head slightly spinning. He needed water. Stumbling into the kitchen, he realized what else was happening that day; May had a job interview all the way in Brooklyn. Read: she has left hours before Peter woke up and will be out until at least 6. Fantastic. 

Slowly, he poured himself a glass of water and tried to still himself. Man, that dizziness should be gone by now. With a slight shake of his head, he drank the liquid and hoped his body will take the hint and stop aching all over. 

He dragged himself back into his room, where he put on a pair of jeans and an MIT hoodie he’d stolen from Tony and started fixing himself up. 

Looking in the mirror was a bad idea. His usually pale skin was a few shades lighter and there were dark circles around his eyes. His hair was greasy and flat. Sighing, he brushed his teeth and tried to splash cold water on his face, which in all honesty, just made him look worse. 

The route to Midtown High seemed longer than ever, and Peter wasn’t sure he would survive, but he did. As he got off the bus, the first sneeze came. And the next one. And the next one. And another one. As quickly as he could, he pulled out the tissues May makes him have in his backpack and managed to cover the last sneeze with one of them. The day just kept getting worse. 

Sitting down in the classroom, he mentally prepared himself for the Spanish presentation. He has to do good if he wants to keep his Spanish grade up, he absolutely can’t mess this up. 

“Hey, Peter, are you okay?” Ned’s voice was way louder than it usually is, so Peter groaned. 

“I think I’ve caught a cold,” came the answer.

“That sucks! Why didn’t May make you stay at home?” Ned has probably noticed Peter’s reaction to his voice because his words became softer and quieter.  
“She’s in Brooklyn. I feel like death.”

“What’s up losers?” MJ appeared, showing no interest in the boys’ previous conversation.

“Peter’s sick.”

“I feel so bad though because I’ve made promises to both of you. This sucks,” Peter mumbled, laying his head on his arms on the desk.

“Don’t worry, Peter. We’ll patrol another time,” MJ reassured. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna be an A-” Peter shot him a look before he could finish his sentence, “You know. That. For like the rest of your life, we have plenty of time.” Ned finished, rubbing Peter’s back.

“Thanks, guys. And honestly, I’m really sorry.” 

Their conversation was cut short by the bell. Quietness settled over the classroom as the Spanish teacher appeared at the door. Peter’s head shot up at the sound of his name

“Señor Parker,”

“Si?” 

The teacher motioned to the blackboard and Peter gulped. He slowly stood up and walked up to the front of the class. He looked at the teacher who just nodded. Ned and MJ were giving him encouraging smiles and Peter felt a tiny bit less nervous. 

He started his presentation on why fruits and vegetables important for the human body, and even though it was filled with coughs and sneezes, he was positive he was gonna get a good grade.

That is until his constant nausea became stronger. His head started spinning the same way it did that morning and he felt like throwing up. Splendid.

“¿Está usted bien?” asked the teacher and Peter just nodded.

“Si. Estoy bien,” Peter managed to reply and he closed his eyes to gain back his balance but failing. 

“Continúa con su presentación,” Peter shook his head.

“No puedo,” were his last words before his world went black.

 

 

Peter’s head hurt like hell and for some reason, his wrists were aching. His now open eyes tried to adjust to the brightness surrounding him, but it took a few tries. Looking around, he realized he was on a couch. There was no couch in Spanish class. Where was he, then? 

He sat up, perhaps too quickly, and the dizziness came back. Now with his head held by himself, he registered his location. The Tower. 

He reached for his phone on the table, ready to text May and face the consequences of skipping school, when someone grabbed his hand. 

“No.” The firm voice Tony used, as Peter has learned, was his Dad voice. Peter knew better than going against his word.

“Why am I in the Tower?” Peter questioned.

“Not even a hug for your father?” Tony asked, voice dripping with fake hurt. 

“Sorry Tony,” Peter said and hugged his father figure/mentor, who by then has sat down next to him. 

“You had me worried sick. I called you about three times this morning and you didn’t pick up, then I got a call from Ned on the emergency number, and he was freaking out because you passed out in Spanish class. I had to make him take you to the school nurse, put the Spider-Man mask on you. Karen told me you didn’t have anything serious, and then she started saying these medical things which I didn’t understand so I just-” Tony’s rambling was cut off by another hug from Peter.

“Thank you.” Tony pulled away and jumped straight back into his story.

“I’m not even finished! So I put on my Iron Man suit and flew to Midtown to get you because of course, you pass out when it’s rush hour. Kid, you have no idea how worried I was.”

“I’m sorry Tony. I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just… This day was supposed to be important and fun and this disgusting cold just made everything worse. I thought I could power through it. Clearly, I can’t. Sorry,” Tony’s face softened at Peter’s voice.

“Kid, you have nothing to be sorry about. Next time you feel sick, you tell me immediately, all right?” Peter nodded.

“Okay,” Peter sighed and threw his head back on the back of the couch. Tony stood up and Peter expected him to just leave, which he did, but returned moments later with a cup of tea and a bowl of crackers. He put them down on the coffee table and sat back down next to Peter. 

“FRIDAY, please cancel my meetings,” Tony commanded and surprise washed over Peter. Tony was planning on spending all day with him? 

“Yes, Boss. Do you want me to alert Mr. Rogers that you’re not gonna have lunch with him?” 

“Tell him to come to the Tower, and bring takeout, please. Whatever he’d like to eat.”

“Done. Get well soon, Peter! I advise you to drink some tea and sleep for a few hours,” Peter smiled slightly.

“Thank you, Fri,” he replied and smiled slightly. 

“What were you gonna do today, kid?” Tony asked, handing Peter the cup of tea. 

“Spanish presentation. Showing Ned my new room. Patrolling with MJ. I mean, she would’ve been up on a roof, drawing, probably, while I was chasing bad guys.” 

“Date?” 

“Kind of. We were gonna grab Chinese after. Or subs. Or something.” Suddenly, Peter’s tea became really interesting, so he started inspecting the few bubbles floating on top of the liquid.

“My offer still stands. You want to take her out, I can help you organize the perfect date,” Peter nodded in reply and sniffled. Tony handed him a tissue and Peter took it, thankful for the offer.

He knew Tony would do absolutely anything for Peter, but he wanted to plan his and MJ’s first date himself, without anyone standing beside him to supervise. He told Tony just as much. 

“I understand, kid.”

“Have you texted May?”

“All taken care of, don’t worry, Pete.”

Peter’s eyes became heavier, so he shifted on the big couch. He put his head on the armrest and cuddled inside the blanket Tony had previously thrown over him. 

“FRIDAY, put on Adventure Time, please.”

Peter sighed contently. He still heard Flynn & Jake talking about their next adventure, and distantly felt Tony extend Peter legs into his lap and rubbing circles on it. 

Nothing was heard after that, besides the occasional coughs from the sleeping Peter and the silent noise of the TV.


End file.
